The BAU and An Angel
by WeKnowOurWingsAreFlawed
Summary: Criminal Minds/Supernatural/Sherlock  Spencer feels terrible after Sherlock had broke up with him. 6 months later, the BAU team  receive a case from Sherlock asking for a little help. Spencer makes a new friend, called Castiel who's been watching over him
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp, cold evening in England, Dr Spencer Reid looked up to the sky, the golden glow of sundown through the window making his tired eyes sparkle.  
>'<em>Why are we in England again?<em>' he thought to himself, "Oh right, because of Sherlock..." he answered himself aloud, voice breaking as he quietly reminded himself that his ex had brought the team over to work on a case.

They had broken up over 6 months ago, but Sherlock had made Spencer feel the best he'd ever felt, the memories came trickling back, slowly. Then the dam broke and all the memories Spencer had shared with Sherlock flooded his mind and his eyes filled up with tears.  
>"Dammit, I'm a profiler! I should have seen it!"<p>

A knock from the hotel room's door came followed by a familiar voice, "Pretty boy! Are you having another genius moment for the case?"  
>Spencer walked to the door, composing himself with breaths and wiping the tears that had escaped from his face. He opened the door, to see a smiling Morgan. He walked in, studying Spencer's hunched body language. The smile faded as Spencer closed the door and turned to face him.<br>"Reid, you alright, kid?"  
>"I-I'm fine," Spencer didn't meet Morgan's eyes, instead looking at his mismatched socks.<br>"C'mon kid, I can tell that you are not fine." He took Spencer by the shoulder and guided him to a seat and started making coffee, being sure that he put loads of sugar into Spencer's.

Neither of them spoke until Spencer had taken a sip from his mug, "Morgan, have you ever felt that after..." He took a deep breath, "After you've been with someone and they..." A tear rolled down his cheek, "They break up, with you, you can't forget them and move on, no matter how hard you try?"  
>"Oh Reid, is this about Sherlock?" Spencer nodded, his hands covering his face.<br>"Spencer, listen to me, no man is ever worth your tears._ Especially_ Sherlock. He's a sociopathic, crime-obsessed man, you knew that and gave it your best shot for the relationship. That says a lot more about him than you. He was an idiot."  
>"I thought it would work. I should have seen it Morgan and I didn't. I feel like it's my fault."<br>"Reid, it isn't. Trust me, pretty boy. He didn't know what he had when he had it." Morgan smirked.  
>"Morgan..." Spencer knew Morgan was joking but before he could tell him how much he appreciated the talk, their phones buzzed with tones, they looked at the mass text their unit chief, S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner, had sent out, calling them out to yet another scene of crime. The killer they were after had struck again and they were the ones to go.<p>

At the crime scene, Spencer tried to forget about Sherlock, he and Morgan profiled the scene, noting that the unsub was devolving. Fast. This was screaming rage and loss of control. They were there for 13 minutes, studying the behaviour shown. Spencer's thoughts were clouded over and hidden from him by the indicators of the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were done at the scene, Morgan and Spencer walked back through the city centre, they heard a crowd of people screaming and gunshots. Drawing their own guns, they headed towards the source of the noise, shouting as they went, "FBI! MOVE!" making people run around them.

They got lost in the crowd, surrounded by a plethora of panicking people, scrambling to get away.  
>Finding the gunman, presumably the unsub as Spencer noted how the behaviour shown at the scene pointed to how the unsub would go on a spree. He was holding a girl, her arm twisted behind her back, so she was bent forward, hair covering her face that was contorted in pain and fear. The unsub was holding a gun, execution-style to the back of her head.<br>Spencer and Morgan stood 15 feet away, not daring to get any closer, training their guns on the unsub as they took to their shooting stances.

It happened as if time slowed down, as if the world was in slow motion. The unsub broke the girl's arm as he threw her to the ground. As soon as she was clear, the unsub whipped his gun up to face the FBI agents. No one fired a shot and Morgan demanded "Put down your weapon!"  
>A very silent moment passed and then the unsub's gun roared, the bullet bit into Spencer's shoulder, making him drop his gun and get behind cover, Morgan shot at the unsub, but each shot that hit, didn't seem to do anything. He bled, but didn't scream out, or die. But Spencer saw that Morgan had been shot in the leg and had also fallen.<p>

The unsub walked towards the fallen FBI agents, grinning from ear to ear, his eyes steady, full of anger, and going black. Both of his eyes, fully black.

Spencer had no idea what he was seeing. He blinked, sure that he was being mistaken, it must have been the light. But when he opened them again, he was seeing a man, dressed in a tan trenchcoat with dark hair, standing in front of him, between himself, Morgan and the unsub.  
>The man strode purposefully towards the unsub, and as Spencer watched, the unsub shot the man in the chest. There weren't any exits or blood coming from the bullets that hit the man, instead, just like the unsub, the bullets didn't phase him.<p>

The man twirled as the unsub ran at him, trying to punch him. Spencer watched, his eyes widened at the beauty of the stranger, his blue eyes in a forgiving face. Spencer was awestruck by the grace this stranger had, even the calmness that was portrayed all over his body. The beautiful stranger pushed the unsub to the ground and held him there by the back of his head. The unsub's eyes began to give out a dazzling white light which made Spencer close his eyes, it was too bright.  
>When he opened them, the unsub's body was lying still, face down, but Spencer could see signs that he was breathing, so he was unconscious. The man in the trenchcoat was crouched next to Morgan, blood was oozing out of the bullet wound. The stranger placed two fingers onto Morgan's forehead, not even a second passed and he was able to stand again, the wound seemed to have completely disappeared. Morgan was staring, a look of confusion and disbelief on his face, at this saviour. Spencer didn't think what was happening was real. He felt like it was a dream.<p>

The blue-eyed saviour then turned to Spencer, touching his forehead in the same fashion. Spencer felt nothing, no more pain from his bloody wound. He passed out from the nausea the sudden relief had brought with it.


	3. Chapter 3

When he came to, Morgan was sat in the chair next to him. He was on the sofa, back in the hotel room.  
>Spencer tried to sit up, he managed that alright, though he was slightly dizzy and his throat was dry, he tried to talk, "Morgan." His best friend looked up from the magazine he was reading, "Hey, you're awake," Morgan handed him a glass of water, knowing that Spencer would need it. He took a grateful sip.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Your guess is as good as mine, kid. I do know that man had done something to the unsub and now our case is closed. I also know that the same man healed us from being shot and that he wore a trenchcoat. Hotch told me what happened, apparently Garcia managed to get some video from security cameras, it had loads of interference."<br>Spencer thought back to the beautiful stranger he had watched save him and Morgan back at the crime scene. He smiled. "What- I can't explain any of what happened, although I watched it. What was that?"  
>"If you don't know, then I sure as well won't be able to, Reid."<p>

After a while of catching up on their paper work, their team turned up, with more questions than answers. Sherlock also came, to Spencer's surprise.  
>Hotch watched his two 'miraculously saved' agents with a profiler's sight, mentally noting if they were able to go back into the field straight away. JJ and Prentiss made a fuss, Rossi asked questions to them both calmly, but didn't push and even Garcia called Morgan's phone from the jet to check if 'her boys' were okay.<br>Once they were established as okay and fit for field-work, the chatter started and Hotch was making fun of Morgan, Sherlock took Spencer aside, "How are you?" Spencer, knowing that Sherlock would be able to tell if he was lying, replied, "I'll be fine, just a little in shock," Sherlock nodded and wandered away, 'socially awkward, obnoxious Sherlock' Spencer thought to himself as he was left on the room's balcony.  
>He watched the people below getting on with there lives, "What are you?" he quietly murmured as thoughts of the stranger in the trenchcoat filled his mind.<br>Just then, a knock on the door of the room broke through Spencer's thoughts and everyone's chatter like a knife through butter. Morgan, closest to the door, opened it and there he was, for the second time that day, the man in the trenchcoat.  
>"I believe, that knocking on the door was more..." He looked for a word, "Polite than just appearing in the room,"<br>"Who are you?" Morgan asked, his loud shock filling the room with a tense atmosphere. The man's baby-blue eyes flicked up to Morgan's. "I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord."  
>Everyone in the room looked sceptical, analysing the "angel's" body language, but coming up blank and looking round to Spencer for some sort of fact to be blurted out at them. But Spencer was staring at the man too.<br>"Morgan, what's going on?" JJ asked.  
>"This man, angel, saved mine and Reid's lives earlier, he also stopped the unsub."<br>"It was a demon, not one of your unsubs," Castiel said, patiently yet matter-of-factly. Spencer walked through the room, to the beautiful man.  
>"Angel's do not exist, neither do demons, you are delusional."<br>"If that is so, Doctor Spencer Reid, then how is it that I managed to smite the demon controlling Barry Child's body and heal you and Derek Morgan?"  
>"You are teamed up with Barry Child and used a palm-light to cause the "smiting"." He answered, knowing how palm-lights didn't cost that much from any gadget or magic shop.<br>"No. I am an angel of the Lord."  
>Sherlock spoke up, "Oh please, you're almost as annoying as Anderson! You're not as angel!"<br>Hotch walked over to Castiel and said, "If you're an angel, prove it."  
>Everyone in the room stared at disbelief of Hotch's request. Spencer could have sworn, Castiel disappeared, with a flutter of wings. He reappeared, standing on the balcony. Everyone turned to face him, looking on in awe and wonder.<br>"B-but, you're not possible. You can't be an angel," Spencer couldn't believe it, it went against everything he believed in.  
>"I am, you may believe what you want to believe. But I am an angel." His voice layered with ancient power, a power that everyone in the room felt and instantly respected.<br>Morgan walked over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, to which Castiel's face became confused and tilting his head, said "Well, Castiel, thank you for saving me and Reid, I guess."  
>"You are welcome."<br>With that, the angel left. Disappearing and leaving the room to speculate what had just occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the team left, leaving Spencer to his thoughts.  
>He thought about all the events that had happened over the last few hours and how it had been Castiel, the beautiful angel who was making him feel this way.<p>

That was when Spencer heard the faint flutter of wings and a "Hello, Spencer." This was so unexpected, Spencer jumped out of his skin and turned to face Castiel.  
>"Castiel..." Spencer's voice broke off, not knowing what to say. The angel took a step towards the human, who intrigued him, he was incredibly smart and handsome with his high cheek-bones and dark brown eyes that he could somehow, lose himself in.<br>"Spencer," he started, "I'm sorry that I threaten what you believe. I came to see how you were doing."  
>"I-I'm fine," Spencer was so struck by the beauty and kindness.<br>"Good, I'm glad." The angel walked around the room, studying Spencer's stuff silently. "You have been under my observation for half a year, the angels are making sure you will keep ridding the Earth of your 'unsubs', it's part of a greater plan,"  
>Spencer, unsure of what to say, stayed silent.<br>"But, my superiors think I've gotten a little too attached to watching you," Castiel said, turning to look at Spencer in the eye, "and they're right to think so. Spencer, as I've watched you, I've come to know you. I've become intrigued by you and I do not understand these feelings fully, but I like being around you..." He trailed off, and looked down, almost shamefully.  
>"Castiel..." Spencer said again, he closed the gap between them and held Castiel in a soft embrace, which the angel awkward returned.<br>Castiel pulled away, whispering, "Spencer, I cannot, it's against my orders,"  
>"Castiel, Cas, I don't care what your orders are, I just want to be with you," Castiel suddenly didn't care either, he took hold of Spencer's neck, pulling him into a clumsy kiss. As their lips met, Castiel felt tingles of joy run throughout his body and finally an understanding of his feelings. Spencer pushed his hand around Cas' body, his other hand winding into the angel's scruffy hair, deepening the kiss.<br>Castiel pulled away again, leaving Spencer breathless, he murmured, "You, Spencer Reid, are truly one of God's wonders." And although, he wanted to kiss him again, he pulled himself gently free, knowing he'd have to leave.  
>Spencer saw that thought of having to leave flash through his angel's eye, "Don't leave me," he said quietly.<br>"I'll be back in the morning," Cas whispered back, "You've been through a lot and need the time to adjust."  
>Spencer nodded and Cas placed a softer, more innocent kiss on Spencer's lips and left. His wings, although not visible to the human eye, made a slight breeze on Spencer's face, making the human smile.<br>He had an angel, impossible, but an angel none the less.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer awoke to the noise of rain falling onto the balcony outside his window, he remembered Castiel's kiss the night before and smiled. 'I'll be back in the morning' he had said.  
>Spencer got dressed and headed downstairs to breakfast with the others. He found Morgan and Rossi at a table eating, so he poured himself a coffee, grabbed some cereal and joined them.<br>"So Reid, how're you doing?" Morgan said, not looking at him. Spencer's heart skipped a beat, thinking about Castiel last night.  
>"I'm fine," he answered, slightly hesitantly.<br>"You hesitated," Rossi noted, looking up from a newspaper and Morgan smiled, "So, it wasn't just me when you looked at that guy last night as if he was your angelic saviour?" Spencer looked down at his cereal, cheeks colouring red.  
>"My man!" Morgan grinned, and Rossi asked, "Did I miss something?"<br>"Our genius boy here is crushing on that angel, Castiel, from last night,"  
>"It's not a crush," Spencer said quietly, Morgan's grin spread.<br>"Aww Reid, you know, you'd make a good-" Before Rossi could finish what he was saying, Castiel appeared, sitting on the chair beside Spencer and greeted, "Hello, Agent Morgan, Agent Rossi."  
>They looked at each other smiling, before greeting Castiel back. Morgan asked Castiel the question before anything else was said, "So, Castiel, is something going on between you and Reid?"<br>Cas tilted his head, a look of confusion furrowing his brow. "I do not understand what you mean,"  
>"Are you and Reid..." Morgan paused, looking for another way to put it, "... Are you together, as in 'going out'?" Cas looked at Spencer and answered truthfully, "Yes, I suppose we are."<p>

Morgan suppressed a smirk and went back to drinking his coffee and Rossi, smiling, continued reading the newspaper.

As the day went on, Spencer found himself walking around the city centres streets with Hotch, Morgan and Cas. The three FBI agents received an anonymous mass text, telling them to meet Sherlock at an address, another murder victim had been found so Spencer told Cas to meet up later and headed with his co-workers to the scene.  
>When the 3 of them got to the crime scene, where a girl with blonde hair and a very long laceration running from ear to ear on her throat, making a grotesque grin and a pool of congealing blood on the floor.<br>"Sherlock, want to brief us?" Hotch asked as they walked up, pulling on gloves.  
>"Danielle O'Neill, 24, marathon runner, died from a single laceration that you can clearly see. Killer is not as organised as I'd like though. Psychotic, becoming filled with rage each second we stand around talking about unnecessary facts." He said in a bored, uninterested sort of way.<br>"Can I be of any assistance?" Castiel had appeared out of nowhere and made everyone jump when he spoke.  
>"Not sure yet," Spencer said, crouching down and looking at the deep cut on the young woman's throat. Although he couldn't stand the man now, Sherlock was right; the unsub was angry, unorganised and there was paper stuffed into the slit.<br>"I'll go back to the police station, I'm sure that I've seen this before somewhere." Spencer said, standing and turning to face Hotch who nodded, "Alright, Reid. We'll call if we find anything else," Castiel followed Spencer back to the car.  
>"Spencer, you look... angry?" Castiel sounded concerned.<br>"It's nothing. Just, Sherlock and I... We used to be together, so it's hard to be around him. It's complicated, so I'll explain later."


	6. Chapter 6

Having to come over from America, Garcia was talking with Spencer about what he'd seen, she was checking old American cases from a couple of years ago, an unsub who slit open his female victims' throats and stuffed paper into the cuts.  
>"I've got a case from 2009. You profiled the sick puppy to be an organised, white guy in his 30's with an anger problem,"<br>"Sounds like him, but he's became disorganised... It could have been another stresser that's made him kill again, or he's been to jail for the past 3 years..." Spencer was deep in thought as he walked over to the white board and wrote down the old profile and started work on the new one, cross-checking the similarities.  
>"'Thanks Garcia', oh no problem Reid," Garcia muttered to herself. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Castiel made an appearance. "He, boy-genius! Your boyfriend's here!" She giggled as Spencer carried on writing, rolling his eyes.<br>"Your what?"  
>Sherlock had entered the room and saw Castiel. Deducing immediately the situation, he walked right up to the angel, drew back a fist and unleashed it at Cas' face. The angel wasn't knocked back, he didn't flinch or shout out. He was only left looking in another direction, with a look of confusion and what seemed to bee shock. But within the blink of an eye, he was standing behind Sherlock.<br>"Sorry, did you expect that to hurt me? I can act hurt if it would make you feel any better,"  
>Spencer walked between them, deliberately not facing either of them, "Cas... Sherlock... Don't, please..."<br>Sherlock turned around, storming out past Hotch and Morgan as he turned the collar of his coat up, hiding his face slightly and typing out a text on his phone. Hotch registered the eyes looking after Sherlock or looking at Cas with shock and silence. "Reid?"  
>"Yes sir?"<br>"What's going on?"  
>"Sherlock and I used to... be together... Now-" He was cut off by Morgan, "Now, our little Reid is together with the angel-boy,"<br>"And you didn't think that would be important in our work with a British consult?"  
>"Sorry sir," Spencer said quietly, looking at the floor.<br>"Spencer..." Cas said, drawing attention to the fact that the mortician had entered, holding an evidence bag containing a bloody note inside. Probably from inside the woman's throat.  
>"Dr. Reid?" he asked, looking around the room.<br>"Here," the medical examiner handed Spencer the note, saying, "You need to read this," he left and Spencer read it out loud, "'Dr. Reid, you have followed me. You have chased me from Quantico, Virginia. You shall pay for this. I shall make sure you do.'"  
>Spencer, although shocked and scared of the threat given by the letter, began to profile the writing. The crime scene had looked disorganised, maybe that was just because of the rage, because the note was angry, yet the thoughts left through the writing were clear.<br>"Reid?" Hotch asked again. Spencer looked up, "Sorry, what?"  
>"Have you got something?"<br>"Well, we've profiled this unsub before, back in Virginia, 2009. We've probably interviewed him before, he knows my name. This note, although organised is angry, yet the crime scene we saw was both angry and disorganised."  
>Morgan nodded, "Reid, we have to keep you safe. If this unsub's after you then-"<br>"Morgan, I'm not going to be scared away from doing my job because I've been threatened by the unsub."  
>"Reid-"<br>"No way man, I can handle myself. I'm not going to let you put me on lockdown."  
>"Pretty boy, I won't allow you to put yourself in danger with the unsub out there to kill you," Morgan said as Garcia nodded in agreement, "He's right Reid."<br>"But-"  
>"No 'but's Reid. Morgan's right. I'm not risking an agent's life when you can help with just the profile, the note is to you. So, you might've struck a nerve somewhere with the original profile. Start there. I'll have Morgan take you back to your room when it's night, but stay here in the mean-time." Hotch said.<br>Spencer walked back over to the white board, grabbing a desk chair and spinning it around to face the board. He sat down, crossing his legs and holding the note in his hand. He was further away from anyone else. Cas watched him quietly for a second or two before turning to Morgan and Hotch.  
>"I can help."<p>

"How? No offence, but you're not an agent or-"  
>"I'm an angel. Angels do not tire and therefore do not require sleep. I can watch over him tonight." Hotch raised a sceptical eyebrow and Morgan, smiling, walked over to Spencer, stopping on the way only to pick up a bag, a small, plastic one from a book store. He placed it in front of Spencer, quipping, "Here you go, pretty boy. Just for you," and walked away, his grin wider and a childish laugh sounding from his mouth.<br>Spencer peeked into the bag, scowled and put it into his brown leather satchel, going back to staring at the board.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer didn't know how many hours had passed, but he got up and chucked the notes he'd made into a neat, ordered pile to hand to his Unit Chief, just as Morgan walked through the door.  
>"Okay, Reid. Time to go." Spencer picked up the rest of his stuff and pulled on his scarf as they left. Castiel appeared a couple of metres ahead of them and, when they caught up, fell into step beside Morgan and Spencer.<p>

As they reached Spencer's room, Morgan turned to him and said, "Reid, I'll be in the next room if you need me, I'll see tomorrow." Spencer nodded a brief "See you." turning to unlock his door, Cas following him inside. They locked the door and Spencer flicked the kettle on after kicking off his shoes.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Working."  
>Castiel was suddenly by Spencer, putting his hand over the coffee mug before Spencer could pour the milk. "You need to rest." Spencer put his own hand on top of Cas', "Cas, I've got to. I have so much to do, the note, reviewing the old and new profiles..."<br>"You can do that tomorrow, for now you should rest," Castiel raised his other hand, tapping his forefinger and middle finger to Spencer's forehead. The human closed his eyes as a weird sensation cam over him. When he opened them again, he was a few metres away from where they were stood before Cas had tapped his forehead. His knees felt weak and he collapsed right into Cas' arms.  
>"Told you, you needed some rest."<br>"Was that a joke?" Spencer smiled tiredly, attempting to stand again. Cas tilted his head, "Maybe." he helped Spencer stand, walking with his arm draped over his neck and placing him down gently onto the bed.  
>"I'm only here to watch over you, Spencer." Cas whispered urgently as Spencer pulled Cas' blue tie, making the angel fall onto the bed next to him.<br>Spencer placed a soft kiss onto Cas' forehead, all reluctance he had was gone. Cas pushed his own lips in Spencer's in a deep kiss and pulled himself over Spencer's body, so Spencer was looking up at him. He loosened the tie as they continued the kiss, he left the tie hanging around Cas' collar and pushed the trenchcoat off the shoulders of the angel.  
>Although Cas helped with eagerly pulling his trenchcoat off as he rolled to Spencer's side, for being in this situation it was uncomfortable to wear, he pulled away, "Spencer, this isn't what we should be doing." his voice was quiet, filled with a desire that he knew he couldn't have.<br>"I know... Stay right here, with me." he whispered back, placing his head on Cas' shoulder and one of his hands on the angel's chest.  
>Cas watched as Spencer fell asleep, it was satisfying to watch the young man breathe deeply and relax.<br>They lay like that for most the night. Cas was happy to, feeling the warmth of Spencer's sleeping body until the morning light, when Spencer shifted slightly. But Cas wasn't surprised to watch this happen, after all, he'd been watching Spencer for 6 months, enough time to know that his "internal body clock" would wake him up soon.

So Cas stood up, carefully so not to disturb Spencer and draped the fallen trenchcoat over him.  
>He walked over to the sofa, picking up the TV remote and studying it, he sat down. Human's technology was fascinating, it had always intrigued Cas.<br>He pressed the red button on the remote, turning on the small TV, the volume low.  
>"<em>Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!<em>"  
>Spencer stirred, "Spongebob, Cas? Really?"<br>Cas looked up to the human, the air filling with that socially awkward silence, before he said, "Err... No..." and picked up the remote again, going to change the channel, or at least turn off the TV.  
>"No, Cas, don't. I like this part." Spencer said, smiling as he sat up, pulling the trenchcoat around him.<p>

As they watched, Spencer went to sit by Cas and tied his tie properly for him as they sang along to the FUN song.  
>Outside, Morgan knocked on the door, "Reid." No answer, he knocked louder, "REID!" Still no answer. He opened the door to find them singing along to Spongebob, Spencer looked up at Morgan, a boyish grin on his face.<br>"Hey kid, at first it was cute, now... Now it's just creepy." he shook his head and left, closing the door behind him.

I've got to get ready for work," Spencer said as he finished his coffee. Cas nodded and remained sitting, watching TV.  
>Spencer got ready as fast as he could, coming out of the bathroom dressed, refreshed and tying his own tie.<br>"Cas, let's go." The angel pulled on his trenchcoat and wrapped Spencer's neck in the purple scarf carefully, slowly. As he finished tying the scarf, he wrapped his own arms around Spencer in an embrace. Spencer smiled, his cheeks blushing slightly, and hugged back.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Reid. You survived the night?" Morgan smirked. Spencer shot him a look of annoyance before Morgan asked, his grin widening, "Kid, what was up with you and Cas singing along with Spongebob?" Morgan's grin was turned cheeky as he winked, Spencer shooting another look at him.  
>"Reid, what have you got?" Hotch was walking in, taking off his coat.<br>"I gave you my notes last night,"  
>"Yes and they were good. But have you got anything new?"<br>"Not yet sorry,"  
>"Hey kiddo," Rossi greeted Spencer with a friendly slap on the genius' shoulder, "Hotch told us what the note said, we've found the unsub's name and we've got a warrant for his arrest."<br>"That was quick," Spencer remarked.  
>"Yeah, Garcia worked all night."<br>"Yes, so if you don't mind I'll be going to get some sleep,"  
>"Okay sweetness. You go rest your pretty little head down," Morgan winked at her, she turned smiling, "Oh, sugar that's what I just said. You could come and watch over me if you want to," she purred right back as Morgan laughed easily. Garcia left just as JJ and Prentiss walked in.<br>"Hey guys," JJ greeted, "What's going on?"  
>"We've got the unsub's name, address and an arrest warrant. We're going to see if he's home," Hotch said, holstering his semi-automatic after checking the magazine and safety. <p>

They were outside the warehouse for the Argos delivery trucks. They followed a worker up to his manager's office, who greeted them before asking, "What's brought you here?"  
>"We're looking for Scott White in relation to some murders." Hotch said, flipping open his FBI badge.<br>"Er... Sure... Let me find you his station," the manager said, beginning to sift through his employees files. "Here we are," he pulled out a file with Scott White's name printed on it's front, "He'll be down in G12, that's ground floor, a docking station for the lorries."  
>"Thank you," Hotch said, heading in the direction of the stairs, fast, Spencer, Morgan, Prentiss and Sherlock following.<p>

They saw a man watch them approach and quickly calculated how to play this.  
>He fled. Running towards the gap between the lorry at his docking port and the wall. Morgan chased after him as the others went around to flank the unsub.<br>They managed to catch up to Scott White as he rounded a corner to a dead end.  
>Morgan slammed White into the wall, making sure it was his front facing the bricks. White groaned in pain as he hit the wall. Morgan handcuffed him and walked him to the police car waiting for him. As they passed Spencer, White shot a deadly grin at him. Spencer turned to Hotch and told him, "Something's not right," Hotch nodded in agreement and all he said in reply was "We'll put him into interrogation."<p>

When they were back at the station, Spencer turned to Hotch and asked, "Can I go into the interrogation?" Spencer could see the pros and cons weighing on Hotch's mind as he silently deliberated without looking at the younger agent, instead staring at the unsub sat in the cold room.  
>"Okay, but I'll lead." Spencer followed Hotch into the mirrored room.<br>"Doctor. Spencer. Reid." the words slithered out of White's mouth. "_You almost caught me before._"  
>Hotch and Spencer said nothing and sat down, a couple of files in front of them on the table. Hotch flicked one open, "October 27th 2009, Lisa monroe. 4th November 2009, Sarah Buxton-" Hotch began, Scott White cut him off, looking at Spencer, eyes almost glowing, "So what? You thinking that reading out the names of my victims out will scare me?" he swung his head to look at Hotch who kept White's focus on him rather than Spencer.<p>

This worked for a couple of minutes, until, "Dr. Reid, you've not said a word since you came in here," He looked up at Spencer, "Surely you want to ask me the question."  
>Spencer paused, "Why me?"<br>"Because... You're the one... That I find... So _fascinating_. I would love too see what lies in your head," He took a breath in the form of a sigh before continuing, "Spencer... You are truly a special person. I would like to see what makes you tick."  
>"That's enough, White." Hotch said, calmly.<br>"Oh, I was only telling Spencer the answer to his question, Mr. Agent." White said in a mockingly innocent voice. He looked back to Spencer, "Do you know how I was going to kill you?"  
>Spencer's heart beat a little faster as White continued, "I would have taken my time with you, taken my blade, cut your arms, legs. Make you bleed. I would have used a rope too, wrap it around your neck and pull, force you into unconsciousness. Then, after you'd wake up the last time, I'd have taken my blade and opened your throat, bleed you dry. Then I'd open up your skull and-"<br>"That's enough!" Hotch almost shouted, standing up and slamming his palms down onto the table. "Reid." They walked out and as soon as the door was shut behind them, Hotch turned to Spencer, "Reid, are you alright?" Spencer nodded, "He wouldn't have done all that, he's too, er... angry to..." his voice trailed off.  
>"Reid, we've got him. He can't get you."<br>"Only half the profile matches, there's a partner." Reid rushed back into the room, "Who's your partner?"  
>"Oh ho! So you've figured it out. I'm afraid you're too late, he's going to come for you, Dr. Reid." He laughed, a maddening, maniacal laugh as Spencer stared at him for a moment before storming out, past Hotch to the desk Garcia was using and dialled her number.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Garcia had agreed to come in, only because Spencer had made Morgan promise to take her out for dinner, but even so, she was still tired.  
>"Okay, boy genius. What am I looking for?"<br>"The partner. He's white, aged between 30 and 35, possibly had some form of anger management. He's submissive, so look at people with undermining jobs. Scott White would be his only friend, so look at White's email and phone records."  
>Garcia tapped quickly away at her keyboard as Sherlock strode in. "Spencer, a word, outside?" he asked.<br>"Garcia, tell Hotch what you find, I'll be back in a minute or so."

"Spencer, I wanted to apologise for punching Castiel. I am told I was... "Out of line" as they put it. I was just acting like we were still romantically involved."  
>Spencer nodded, silently shocked at Sherlock's apology. As long as he was with him, the consulting detective never uttered a word of apology to anyone.<br>"Just so you know." Sherlock said. He turned and walked away, leaving Spencer being slowly filled with old wounds that were threatening to open again. When Morgan came out to see where Spencer had gotten to, a gun fired. Morgan tackled Spencer to the ground, behind a car.  
>Castiel appeared, crouching down next to Spencer, "Why are you on the floor?"<br>Spencer looked shocked and upset, so much, he appeared to not notice the angel, so Morgan answered for him, "Sherlock spoke to him, now he's upset and we're being shot at." Another shot was fired and they heard it '_Ping!_' off the car's body work. Must have been from a 1st or 2nd floor across the road for it to hit the car at an angle for the bullet to bounce off.  
>Morgan peeked through the windows of the car. The gunman, presumably the second unsub, fired another shot, this time hitting the ground behind Morgan and he ducked down again.<br>"I can see where the shots are coming from, I'm going to try and get a clear shot." he said, catching his breath and drawing his own gun.  
>As Cas watched, Morgan took a few more steadying breaths and lay face-down so he could see around the edge of the car. He aimed his gun at the building opposite, a 2nd floor window.<br>He had no chance to shoot.  
>Sherlock had ran over and pulled Morgan back behind the car, landing on the ground himself as another gunshot punched it's way into the ground where Morgan's head would have been had Sherlock not acted.<br>Castiel disappeared, a few moments passed, the firing stopped. Sherlock, Spencer and Morgan all ran back into the station, meeting Hotch on the way in, "Was that gunfire I heard?"  
>"Yeah, looked like it could have been the second unsub," Morgan said, his breathing rate was fast. Hotch opened his mouth to say something, but Castiel reappeared holding a sniper rifle and a small, skinny man that looked barely conscious.<br>The angel was also bleeding, a single line of blood rolling down his face from a cut on his cheek and a bloody shirt concealed what might have been a stab wound. Spencer gasped at the amount of blood he could see coming from Cas' body.  
>"He had an Angel Blade." Cas said as a way of explanation. Spencer looked over the man Castiel was holding up. "This is the guy who was with the gun. I presume he was shooting at you." Cas said.<br>"Put him into interrogation and wait for him to wake up, Morgan." Hotch said, staring at Cas disbelievingly. Morgan took the guy from Cas and walked him into the second interrogation room.  
>A blood droplet from Cas' cheek fell. It hit the floor with a '<em>Splat<em>' sound. Spencer's head suddenly felt like it was exploding. He pressed his hand to his temple, looking down at the floor and squinting, the lights bursting into brightness that could rival the Sun's. He tried to get out of the room, but Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder, "Spencer, go back to the hotel with Castiel, you don't look so good." Cas handed the gun to Hotch, who held it through a latex glove, without putting it on. The angel then gently touched two fingers to Spencer's forehead, they disappeared with a flap of wings.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer awoke to see that he was in the hotel room, on the bed, all lights off except the TV which Cas was watching. Looney Tunes this time, the one with Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote.  
>"C-Cas?" Spencer said, his voice shaky.<br>"Spencer," Cas turned around to look at his human.

"Cas, what happened?" Spencer asked, closing his eyes again.  
>"What do you remember?"<br>"You tried to get the unsub, but he attacked you and I had a migraine."  
>"Do you still have a headache?" Castiel sounded concerned.<br>"Yes," Spencer turned his head in the angel's direction and squinted. The angel pressed two fingers to Spencer's forehead again and after a second or two, gently trailed them down his face.  
>"How do you feel now?"<br>A-a lot better, thank you." his voice was tainted with relief as well as surprise, "But, you're still hurt, can't you heal yourself?"  
>"Usually, but the knife your unsub attacked me with, was an Angelic Blade." Cas almost looked ashamed.<br>"If it's an Angelic Blade, then, how did he have one?" Spencer asked, sitting up and trying to get a good look at Cas' wounds.  
>"I believe he was one of my brothers." Cas said, "But I have no reason to suggest why, perhaps he was a demon."<br>Spencer nodded his understanding and asked "Does it still hurt?" The cuts certainly looked horrific. Especially with that amount of blood.  
>"Yes."<br>Spencer took the angel's hand and guided him to the en-suite, where he kept the first aid kit. He helped Cas slip out of his trenchcoat, jacket and shirt, slowly so not to cause any more pain to him.  
>He opened the kit and took out the alcoholic wipes and gauze. Spencer dabbed the wounds on Cas' forearms and the one on his chest, wiping away the blood. Although flinching when the cold wipes touched onto his hot and painful wounds, he didn't make a sound until Spencer started dressing them, "Spence, thank you." His voice was much more kinder than it usually sounded, and he sounded ever so sincere.<br>Spencer looked up, his brown eyes meeting blue, and smiled, looking back down at the wound to tie the gauze off.

Cas raised his bandaged arms, cupping Spencer's face who was so suddenly aware of the fact that Castiel's torso was bare and had a very subtle definition to his muscles. Spencer felt his cheeks start to blush pink.  
>"Really Spence, thank you."<br>They were looking into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, a very comfortable one at that, before Cas, although awkward, brushed his lips against Spencer's. Spencer applied a little bit more pressure, leaning into Castiel's kiss.  
>He pulled away, "Sorry, Cas. I can't stop thinking, what if something worse had happened to you? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, the unsub is after me, and..." His voice trailed off. Cas was still holding Spencer and whispered, "Are you angry?"<br>"No, I'm upset... I just don't want you to get hurt again, not because of me..." Cas hesitated, before answering.  
>"My apologies..." Cas' voice was small.<br>"It's okay Cas, honest." Spencer hugged him, trying not to disrupt the bandaging or cause him pain.  
>Castiel turned Spencer's face toward his own, lightly pressing his lips against the corner of Spencer's. A promise to say he would be okay.<br>Spencer turned his head more and kissed Cas' sweet mouth. His own clothed torso pressing against Cas' bare chest. Hand winding into Cas' short hair, his other hand holding Cas'.  
>Cas wrapped his free arm around Spencer's waist, pulling the man into him, deepening the kiss that he'd "learnt from the pizza man".<br>Spencer could have stayed there forever. Cas made him feel safe and at peace, made him feel things he'd never felt before. Not even when he was with Sherlock.  
>At some point during the kiss, Cas had moved them to the sofa, entwined around each other. Cas' hand cupping Spencer's face, the other holding the man's waist. Spencer's hand still in Cas' hair and the other had roamed to touching Cas' chest.<br>They pulled away from the kiss, still holding onto each other, but breathing hard. They remained like that, smiling and panting, with cartoons on the TV.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later, it was the night before Halloween, the team were sat around a table in a restaurant on a street corner. Morgan didn't seem like he was listening, although what the rest of them were saying was about the plan to draw the unsub out.  
>"... Morgan, how about it?" Rossi asked, cutting up his steak. Morgan didn't exactly jump, but he looked at Rossi and said, "Yeah, sounds good."<br>"Derek, is something up?" Prentiss asked him, noticing his behaviour change.  
>"No, no. Everything's fine, why do you ask that?"<br>"Because you seem distracted." Spencer said, saying what everyone had noticed. "Funny, actually, you haven't really been this distracted since-"  
>"Reid, I'm fine."<br>Rossi, Prentiss and JJ immediately started to giggle. What the hell? Morgan hadn't told anyone what was bothering him, in fact, he was sure that it wasn't _bothering_ him.  
>"Morgan, just don't forget the plan." Spencer said, grinning.<br>"I believe that your plan may not work." A rough voice said, coming from next to Spencer.  
>Castiel had arrived.<br>"And why not?" Hotch asked, looking confused.  
>"Because your unsub is not a human. He's an angel, Raphael. I should have realised sooner, sorry."<br>"Then we're going to need a new plan." Rossi said.

There were several undercover police officers around as Spencer and Morgan walked through the building to find the unsub.  
>"So, wanna tell me what's up?" Spencer asked Morgan.<br>"What? Nothing's _up_, Reid." Morgan's steps became slightly faster.  
>"Well, how come you're so distracted then?"<br>"I'm not."  
>"You have been, for a while."<br>"Reid, don't do this." Morgan stopped walking and turned to look at his best friend. "I'm fine, and I don't want to talk about this stuff to you."  
>Spencer nodded understandingly. They carried on with walking.<br>They rounded a corner and there he was, standing in the way of a darkened room. A man of dark skin, with his hands down by his side, one of them holding a smooth, silver blade. The light caressed the blade and the man walked to them, patiently.  
>"Hey, Raphael!" Castiel appeared behind the other angel, his own blade in his hand. "Why are you doing this, brother?" Raphael turned.<br>"Because, little Castiel, the apocalypse needs to happen."  
>"No, it doesn't." Cas was forced back by Raphael pushing him into the wall, blade raised. Cas grabbed Raphael's hand that was at his throat, and with his own blade, went to plunge it into his stomach, but Raphael struck away Cas' blade with his own, letting go of Cas' throat in the process. Morgan waited until Cas had gotten him in a lock, holding his free arm and with his blade, blocking Raphael's, to grab the apocalypse-obsessed angel and put him into handcuffs that Cas had carved an angel-bind onto.<br>"Castiel! I will get you." Cas leant closer.  
>"Maybe, but right now, you're my little bitch."<p>

A week later, it was Halloween and Spencer was sat with Morgan, Rossi and Cas in a café. Morgan wasn't listening again, staring down at his coffee.  
>"Morgan?" Spencer asked for the third time.<br>"Huh?What's up kid?"  
>"I was just saying that I was taking Cas to the movies, we're going to watch a slasher film to show him what Halloween is really about."<br>"You're welcome to join us." Cas added in his deadly serious voice and staring the way he does.  
>"Sorry kid. I've got plans, besides you know I don't like Halloween."<br>"You have plans?"  
>"Yeah, I'm going to watch TV in the hotel and ignore any trick-or-treaters." Spencer chuckled at this and took a sip from his own coffee.<br>Morgan stood, "What time's your movie?"  
>"We're thinking about 11."<br>"Alright, have fun kids." He walked out into the dark. Rossi looked up from his newspaper and watched him leave, watching him leave, "Was it just me or did he seem distracted again?" Spencer nodded, shaking the feeling that something was definitely up with Morgan.  
>"Cas, shall we go to the 10:30 showing? I think it would be better and it starts at in 20 minutes." Spencer asked, thinking that maybe, Morgan's plans held something more than staying in. Cas nodded, and they both stood. "I'll see you later, Rossi."<br>"See ya kiddo, bye Cas." Rossi turned back to his newspaper, smiling. 

They had reached their screen-room and were about to turn into it, but Spencer froze.  
>There was Morgan walking into another screen-room down the corridor. With Sherlock.<br>Spencer looked above the door they were going through, reading the name of the film. Some crime film. Morgan looked up from talking to Sherlock and saw Spencer staring at them, Morgan jumped about a mile away from Sherlock, who looked confused by this, but Spencer didn't see what happened next as Cas pulled his hand, "Spencer, the movie's about to start."  
>Spencer looked back and nodded, and together they walked in.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer watched the movie, enjoying it and the company, after all it was a creepy Halloween movie with quite a lot of blood and gore. And a villain that looked a lot like Hotch. Cas enjoyed it too, he was confused but he laughed whenever one of the main characters was killed off. Spencer hadn't ever heard a laugh so joyous, so pure, it was like listening to a bright blue sky that was above a meadow of beautiful wild flowers.  
>The laugh had a calming effect on Spencer's mind, making him forget about Morgan's lie. That was until they had to go back to the hotel.<p>

They ran into Morgan and Sherlock again, outside the cinema, "Reid, I'm sorry you had to find out like this," Morgan said.  
>"Find out wha- You <em>are<em> together aren't you?" Spencer's voice was angry but quiet and quickly. Cas placed his hand into his human's, as though to show Spencer that he was there with him. This small gesture kept Spencer calm.  
>"Spencer, c'mon kid, this doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend."<br>"But, what about what you said before?" Spencer was confused, he didn't understand how Morgan could have _fallen_ for Sherlock.  
>"Reid..." Morgan started.<br>"Spencer, I understand that you're angry with me, but I really like Derek and he really likes me too. As he told you, our relationship doesn't change his friendship with you." Sherlock said. Spencer hadn't heard words of such feeling come from Sherlock, this added to his surprise.  
>"But when...?" Spencer asked, gripping Castiel's hand as though it were helping him from having an irrational outburst.<br>"Remember when Castiel got hurt two weeks ago, when we got shot at? Well, Sherlock had started having feelings for me, maybe a few days before."  
>"What about you?"<br>"About the same time. I am sorry, Reid, for not telling you. I thought I was protecting you from the pain."  
>Cas squeezed Spencer's hand back as he felt him start to shake.<br>"Spencer, I'm so sorry." Morgan apologized again.

"No, it's er, it's fine. I'm over Sherlock. Have been for a while. I've got to... Got to go." Spencer walked away, Cas' hand still holding his.  
>They rounded the corner before Cas saw that Spencer had tears rolling down his cheek. He reached up to cup Spencer's face, wiping away the tears with the tip of his thumb. Spencer leant into the touch, breathing hard from the anger of Morgan's betrayal.<br>Cas tapped Spencer's forehead and they were suddenly back at the hotel.  
>"Come on Spencer, I think we should watch TV." Spencer smiled weakly, "Spongebob or Looney Tunes, Cas?" The angel really knew how to cheer him up.<p>

Sherlock looked over at the FBI agent, Derek Morgan. He was watching Spencer and Cas round the corner.  
>"You didn't tell him. You said you would," Sherlock stated.<br>"I thought about it, but when it came to it, I just couldn't. He would've been hurt and I couldn't do that to him."  
>"Well, judging by the way he was shaking and holding Castiel's hand, he seemed hurt anyway. Probably worse because you didn't tell him."<br>"Thanks Sherly, make me feel better about it." Morgan said, sarcasm lacing every word. Sherlock's brow furrowed.  
>"Don't call me 'Sherly'. The name's Sherlock." Morgan smirked and grabbed Sherlock by the hand, "C'mon <em>Sherlock<em>, we'll go back to the yours, I think Spencer's angry with me."  
>"I have John staying at the apartment." Sherlock protested.<br>"John?"  
>"Watson, he's just a flat-mate, a way to help pay the rent."<br>"Oh, alright then, we'll go back to the hotel room."  
>Sherlock smiled, and hailed a taxi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This is a whole new thing for me - 2 couples in one fanfiction. I have a lot more chapters coming, so do bare with me. I really hope you're enjoying it so far, please feedback, I'm not sure anyone's actually reading this - lol.


	13. Chapter 13

As they reached Morgan's room, they heard Spencer's voice, "...Cas, Morgan is – was my best friend, I trusted him with me at my worst..." Spencer's voice was replaced with Cas', "Spencer, I'm sure it will all work out."  
>Morgan glanced over at Sherlock, unlocked his room's door and said quietly, "I'll be a minute." Sherlock nodded and went in. Morgan knocked on Spencer's door, after a second of hesitation, "I'll get that." Cas said.<br>"Hello Agent Morgan." the angel said, having opened the door.

"I'd like to speak with Reid."  
>"Wait here." Castiel's simple words were made demanding by his angelic presence. He turned back into the room and walked towards Spencer, who was sat with his knees up to his chest, nursing a cup of coffee and wrapped in Cas' trenchcoat.<br>"Spencer?" Cas asked, seemingly timid. Spencer looked up to the angel, then back down to his coffee. "Spence..." Cas lowered his voice so Morgan couldn't hear, but he watched as Spencer nodded and stood.  
>"Hey, Reid. I'm really sorry about before, I should have told you about me and Sherlock. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sure Sherlock didn't either-"<br>"No, Sherlock did. He acted out off jealousy when he heard about me and Cas."  
>"Kid-"<br>"You know what Morgan? Don't come rushing to me when you see that Holmes is just using you."  
>Castiel was stood behind Spencer, and putting a hand on his shoulder, he protested, "Spence, Morgan. Don't fight, as I understand it you two are best friends."<br>"Cas, don't get involved, he's right." Morgan started quietly, "He's right, I'll leave you alone and talk to Sherlock, but I'm sure it'll be fine sooner or later. See you Reid." Morgan turned and went into his room, upset that he couldn't make-up with Spencer. 

"Maybe I should be the one to apologise to him." Sherlock suggested after Morgan told him what had just occurred.  
>"Let's just give him time to cool down first, he's been through enough recently. This, us, could have made it worse."<p>

In the other room, Castiel was sitting on the sofa, Spencer's head on his lap, trenchcoat draped over the human's skinny form.  
>"Spencer, what is bothering you?"<br>"Morgan's my best friend, he knows what Sherlock is and what he was capable of doing to me. He was there for me when I was _broken_. I feel like he's betrayed me." Cas was silent, he didn't know how to reply to this, then he remembered.  
>"You and Morgan remind me of two human brother's I know. They are always falling out and feeling as though they were betrayed by each other. But they always made up because they were family and in the end, nothing else mattered."<br>"Why are you telling me this?"  
>"Because, I thought it would relate to your situation."<br>"Cas, am I wrong to be upset?"  
>"No, but I believe you could make-up with Morgan." Spencer looked confused, so Cas tried to explain. "He didn't want to hurt you, not on purpose. You two were close and Sherlock shouldn't come between you." Spencer thought about it and closed his tired eyes. The last thing he felt was Cas' warm breath and his soft lips on his forehead.<br>When he opened them again, it was dawn and Cas was watching cartoons again.  
>"What time is it?" Spencer croaked, Cas handed him a glass of water and smiled, "It's 6 o'clock."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Morgan opened his eyes, blinking at the dim light.  
>"You're awake, I see." Sherlock was sat on the sofa, fully clothed and cup of tea on the table next to him and his phone in his hand, typing a text.<br>"Yeah," Morgan affirmed as he stood and stretched, his abdomen and chest bare through the open shirt that had been unbuttoned the night before. Morgan grinned as he remembered, he'd never seen Sherlock like that before then.  
>The agent kissed the detective on the head as he passed him on the way to the bathroom to get ready himself.<p>

"Sherlock, is there any cases you want us to help with? 'Cause y'know we're going to have to go back to America eventually," Morgan was saying as there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Spencer, looking tired and his eyes sore from crying although Morgan knew he wouldn't admit it.  
>"Morgan, I'm sorry about... about before. I was just hurt and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Just I don't want the same thing that happened to me, happen to you, because you're my best friend and that's why I'm here for you, man." Spencer's voice was timid and quiet, but Morgan knew he was being sincere.<br>"Hey kid, it's alright. I understand."  
>Spencer smiled, "So, we're good?"<br>"Yeah, we're good."  
>"Okay. By the way, that book you gave me, do you want it back?<br>"Nah, I'll wing it for now."  
>"Why'd you give it to me anyway?"<br>"Because, it might be handy for Cas." Morgan chuckled and winked at Spencer whoo gave him a bemused look and said, "Really? A book on how to have sex? C'mon man, people don't always need to learn about stuff from books."  
>Morgan laughed, "If you say so, Reid. I've got to go out in a bit, so I'll see you later?"<br>"Yeah, see you," Spencer turned to go back to his room and Morgan closed the door, turning to look at Sherlock, who was sending another text. Without looking up, Sherlock said, "No new cases, want to go out?"  
>"Yeah, your choice."<br>Sherlock contemplated the thought, smirking as he looked back up at Morgan.

"So, you made up with Morgan?" Cas asked as Spencer entered the room again.  
>"Yeah, we're good now. What do you want to do today?"<br>Cas tilted his head in that adorable way and said, "Do you want to meet my friends?"  
>"Sure, where are they?" Spencer said, warily.<br>"America. They're in Sioux Falls, South Dakota at the present moment."  
>"Cas, er... How are we going to get there?"<br>"I'll take us." He tapped Spencer on the forehead with his two fingers, disappearing from the room in the blink of an eye.

"We could go see John and Lestrade, I left them alone in London, who knows what chaos they've fallen into." Sherlock said as he watched Morgan pull on his boots.  
>"Your friends, right?"<br>"Well, John's just my flat-mate, a way to share the rent and Lestrade's an acquaintance that I sometimes work with."  
>"Right..." Morgan said, slowly drawing out the word in that sarcastic way..<br>"Fine, they are my friends, okay? Just don't tell them that."  
>Morgan grinned at that, then "How are we getting to London?"<br>"Train, I've booked the tickets online."  
>Morgan smiled as he shook his head and picked up his jacket.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: _Hey guys, sorry I've taken my sweet-arsed time to get this chapter uploaded, I've just been busy with my A-levels and learning to drive and whatnot. This isn't the last chapter, expect more and I'll try to upload quicker. Thanks for the reviews, you're all lovely and I expect you all to be angry with me for not uploading. _**

**SPOILER-ISH:_ I'm thinking of bringing a little chaos of sorts in by the name of Crowley. Let me know what you think. :3_**

* * *

><p>Spencer looked around at where they were, seeing a blue sky and a house surrounded by a graveyard of old American cars, with a rickety old house and matching sign, the words "Singer's Auto" peeling off on old paint.<p>

"This is Bobby's house." Cas said as he took Spencer's hand, leading him up the pathway to the house's front door.  
>The angel knocked twice and a gruff voice came from within, "I'm comin' ya idjit," the owner of the voice, a middle-aged man, a scruffy hat and an unkempt beard opened the door to the large house. "Cas? What have I told you about bringing home strangers?" He stood back to let them in.<br>"It is good to see you too, Bobby." Cas said, no hint of sarcasm in his voice, "This is Doctor Spencer Reid, he's my... He and I are... Err..." Cas couldn't find the words he was obvviously racking his angelic brain for, so Spencer shyly finished his sentence for him, "I'm his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Gee Cas, didn't have you pegged as..." Bobby trailed off, not sure what to say himself.

"I am indifferent to sexual orientation."

"Well, I guess you caught a live one, Cas."

"Is Sam and Dean here?" Cas asked, unphased by Bobby's remark.

"Yeah, they're just in the basement with a demon. I'll just go get 'em." He walked over to a door and disappeared through it and as an after thought, called back over his shoulder, "Make yourself at home."

"So, are these people like you? Angels, I mean?" Spencer asked, sitting down in one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

"No, they're human, just like you. They have different ways to get rid of demons." Spencer nodded an understanding, he didn't pursue the topic of "different ways to get rid of demons", he didn't want to know what that could mean.

Sherlock led Morgan to the flat with the black door next to Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Cafe, 221b Baker Street in London. Taken by his hand, Morgan was almost dragged unceremoniously up the stairs to the flat shared by Sherlock and a room mate named John Watson, an army doctor. They passed Mrs Hudson who stopped them to ask, "Oooh, Sherlock, who's this strapping young man?"

"Derek Morgan, Mrs Hudson, he's my boyfriend. Is John home?" Sherlock's brow furrowed slightly, "Wait, don't answer that. It's Wednesday evening, you've just come down from having tea and watching daytime TV with him. I can see crumbs from your tea biscuits on the collar of your dress, he's clearly in, he wouldn't have just left to go shopping because the kitchen was well stocked with milk and jam when I left." Mrs Hudson's face wasn't a picture of shock but of slight annoyance and more than that, proud of Sherlock, as a mother would be of her son. "I'll just go say hello. Bye Mrs Hudson." Sherlock once again took off, Morgan in tow and Mrs Hudson could only wave them off, she knew how Sherlock would be in this mood.

"Sherlock?" A voice called from around the corner, Morgan presumed the kitchen as what they had entered into was a cosy living room.

"Hello, John." Sherlock called back, taking off his scarf and coat, hanging them up, "John, come here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
>"Someone you'd like us to meet, Sherlock? Really? You haven't kidnapped them have you?" Another voice called out, sarcastically. Morgan stifled a smile as Sherlock called back confused, "Lestrade? What are you doing here? You're not on another drugs bust, are you? I don't see Anderson or Donovan, so I presume not."<br>"Ah, your presumption's correct Sherlock." The two men, John and Lestrade came round the corner, each with a look of scepticism on his face.

"Lestrade, John, this is Special Agent Derek Morgan, my boyfriend. Derek, this is Doctor John Watson and Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade." Sherlock said, almost bored, almost... Sulking, Morgan would put it.

"Sherlock Holmes has a boyfriend. Well, that's a revelation." Lestrade smirked as he shook Morgan's hand, "Nice to meet you, Special Agent, huh?"

"FBI, part of the Behavioural Analysis Unit." Morgan said as way of explanation.

Bobby returned moments later, with two younger men. The shorter had stubble and looked like a model, the other was tall, taller than Spencer, had long, brown hair and the muscles of his forearms showing, his flannel shirt's sleeves rolled up. Both of them were wiping the remnants blood from their hands with tea-towels – What were these "different ways"?  
>Castiel's eyes widened as the shorter one hugged him in a tight bear hug. "Cas! Where've you been?" The taller man looked at Spencer, looked back at Cas, asking politely, "Cas, who's this?" the model let go of Cas, looked round at Spencer who stood awkwardly and smiled politely back at them both.<p>

"This is Doctor Spencer Reid," Cas said, "Spencer, these are the two brothers I told you about, Sam..." He gestured to the taller one, "... And Dean Winchester." He gestured to the shorter one.

They shook hands and Dean asked, "So Spencer. Are you friends with our Cas or...?" He jerked his eyebrows up mischievously.

"We're err... Together."  
>"Oh, so you're... Y'know?"<p>

"Yeah..." Spencer felt like he was being interrogated.  
>"Dean, stop making him feel uncomfortable," Sam said, from his perch on the desk, "So, Cas, how'd you two meet?"<br>"My superiors told me to watch over Spencer, he was about to be killed by one of Crowley's demons and I stepped in and we became, "close"." Cas air-quoted the word "close".  
>Dean scoffed, ""Close", Cas?"<br>"Yes, Dean, close."  
>"Does he know about you, about us?"<br>"He knows what he needs to."

"Cas. Does he know what we hunt other than demons?"  
>Spencer didn't like the tone of voice Dean was using, it was rough. "Erm... I'm still trying to get around it. What do you hunt other than demons?"<br>Sam answered him as Dean breathed out a sigh, "We hunt ghosts, skin-walkers, vampires, werewolves, things that go bump in the night. There's a whole load of creatures out there that people don't know exist, but haunt them none-the-less, they just put it down to electrical failures or freaks of nature." Spencer nodded, not really sure what to think, Castiel the angel existed, and so did demons, but ghosts, things that go bump in the night? Spencer had only ever really believed in stuff that he could apply logic to, things he could see with his very own two eyes.

"So, Derek. What do you do in the Behavioural Analysis Unit?" John asked, sitting down opposite him after having placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I'm a profiler, I study the unsub- err, unknown subject, along with my team. I study their behaviour at the crime scene and using this information, we can track down what the unsub has done in the past as well as what he could do in the future and therefore, we're able to catch him, hopefully before any more crimes occur."  
>"So, if you look at a crime scene you could tell what type of person committed the crime due to his or her behaviour?"<br>"Yes, exactly."

"Oh, that's cool. We could use people like you over here permanently." Lestrade remarked, a tone of admiration in his voice. "So, Homes, how'd you two meet?"  
>"Through a case, I asked Derek's team over here for a couple of tough cases because I knew Spencer."<p>

"Spencer?"  
>"My ex." Sherlock said it quietly and both Lestrade and John looked like they wanted to fidget, but daren't. John quickly looked away from Sherlock, the look on his face saying that Sherlock was about to tell a story that he''s heard a thousand times before. But Sherlock didn't, instead looking aat his watch and back up to Morgan, "We should leave, we're not working in London."<br>"Alright Sherlock. I'll see you when you get back." John stood to shake Morgan's hand, "It was lovely to meet you, Derek."

"Nice to meet you too, both of you." Morgan shook Lestrade's hand as Sherlock pulled on his scarf and coat. They left the flat, Sherlock on the way out of the front door shouted, "I'm going again Mrs Hudson!" and her faint reply, "Goodbye Sherlock dear."


End file.
